1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for cymbals and more particularly to a combined support and retaining clamp for cymbals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tripod supports are well known for holding cymbals for playing in an orchestra.
Cymbal display supports are also well known for exhibiting cymbals in stores or otherwise in marketing them. Prouty U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,110 discloses a collapsible holder for cymbals to be stored for use close to the percussionist (cymbal player) in the orchestra. No suggestion is made of any storage apparatus for use in display or exhibition of cymbals in marketing.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and this patent in particular, by providing a cymbal display and performance support that includes a clamp securing cymbals against removal and providing a holder for supporting a display card having indicia showing size, model number, price and the like.